


John's Millions

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: millions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was asked by a friend if he would be interested in talking in front of college students about the rich like himself. He takes the offer. How would his story turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Sexton and his wife, Olivia, who both live in Las Vegas, drove into their mansion. To tell the truth, their chaffuer did. Olivia did not grow up in the rich society like John did, but she had only been married to him for about fourteen years now, and she was starting to get used in living the rich society. John had grown up that way, so their two children, whose names were Barbara and Jennifer, had followed John’s footsteps who were born in the society.

John and Olivia are now in their early forties, and Barbara had just turned fourteen and then Jennifer would be nineteen in August, which wasn’t far from now. In the fall when school picks up again, Jennifer would be twenty in September, shortly after school starts up again. Their driver, whose name happened to be Matthew (Matt for short) got out of the driver’s seat of the limo in the driveway and opened the doors in the back so both John and Olivia could get out. John and Olivia got back from grocery shopping since their butler, Nicholas had asked if they could pick up some stuff from the grocery store since their cook, Natalie wanted some more food and they were almost running out.

Once John and Olivia stepped out of the limo, their driver helped carry the groceries. Their butler watched from the first floor window in the living room and then headed to the front door. He then opened it and John and Olivia thanked him as they walked in. All he did was nod his head. The mansion John and Olivia live in now looked like it needed cleaning, and this is something John and Olivia didn’t have to bother with. They both stepped into the living room and sat down.

Since school was almost over, their daughter, Jennifer would stay with them for the summer and then head off to her freshman year at the university in Las Vegas. Today the weather was in the seventies. Almost all the windows on the first and second floors were open. It’s almost every day that the Sextons keep their windows open. They do this almost every day since it’s summer and it would get hot. Summer in Nevada is normally hot during the summer season.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Sexton,” the butler greeted John and Olivia as they had walked in.

“Hello, sir,” John returned.

“You had a phone call when you were away,” the butler told him.

“Who called?”

Their butler stood at five feet, nine inches. Then he told John the caller’s name.

“Do I need to return the phone call now?”

“Whenever you want, but it didn’t sound like an urgent call, sir.”

“I’ll make the call now while I’m still standing.”

After John said that, the butler slammed the door behind the driver brought in the groceries into the kitchen.

“Do you need my help with that?” Olivia asked their driver.

“I’ve got it, Mrs. Sexton, but thank you for the offer.”

“Just being helpful.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” the butler said as he left Olivia standing near the kitchen.

The maid, whose name was Katherine walked to Olivia where she was standing. Today Olivia was wearing a pearl necklace she recently bought, a polka dot dress with stripes. The polka dot dress was the theme of the American flag. Since she grew up here in America, she and John were proud to be American citizens. 

“Are you sure I don’t need to help with anything?”

Olivia also had light blue eyes and dark red hair. People had always told Olivia she looked beautiful for somebody with dark red hair and blue eyes. Olivia took that as a compliment. Since Olivia had married into the rich society, she was still meeting people almost every day. She always was able to visit her old friends, and some of her old and new friends have met before, and some of her new friends who lived in the rich society didn’t like Olivia’s friends since they weren’t rich like they were, and Olivia didn’t like that negative. Her old friends liked John a lot, but were receiving some negative comments about her new friends, and that was something she did not appreciate from her friends.

Since both John and Olivia were in their early forties, they dressed in expensive and fashionable clothes, but it was mostly Olivia who showed interest in fashion like her daughter, Barbara. They were the only women in the family who liked the taste of fashion, and Jennifer could care less, but both mother and daughter wished Jennifer could show more interest in this sort of thing, but everyone is different.

John finally was able to put the phone back where it belonged. He returned to the living room when he was finished with his phone call in the library. Whenever he and his family received telephone calls, they preferred talking on the phone privately in the library and it had a lot of privacy. The library was on the first floor, but it was close to the kitchen. Olivia watched as her husband joined her. They kissed each other on the lips.

The dress Olivia had on today was brand – new, and John paid it for four hundred dollars. He always did his best to buy her something she wanted, and since he had millions, he wasn’t worried about purchasing things for his wife and daughters. He had always bought expensive things, and Olivia was still starting to get used to this sort of thing since he always bought at the expensive price. Both Barbara and Jennifer grew up in private schools and had liked it and they were popular during their school years, especially Jennifer.

People outside the rich society always thought of Jennifer and Barbara as snobs because they grew up in the rich society, and that wasn’t friendly at all, and that was mostly their mother’s old friends who had talked about it with Olivia. Nobody likes to receive negative comments about how you live, but Olivia is used to it ever since she and John married.

“Who were you talking with, John? You were gone for a while,” Olivia told him when they finished kissing.

“I was talking with a friend of mine, Robert. He wants me to go into town either Saturday or Sunday and give a talk to a group of people about what it’s like being rich.”

“Wow. Did you say you would?”

“Yes. I was told from Robert that it was mostly a group of college students and were interested in hearing about what it’s like being wealthy.”

“This should be a good topic.”

“I know. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“I know you will. What time do you go in to give your speech?”

“About one o’clock. He wanted me to show up at one – fifteen. From what he shared, he did mention I would be talking for an hour. I should be back home until two – thirty if lucky. Do you want to come along?”

“Thank you, John, but I might stay behind.”

“All right. Maybe I’ll share the story on how you married into the society with me.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I’m sure they will enjoy the story how we met and had the girls.”

After that John didn’t say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

In the upcoming week, John was finally ready to speak about how he became rich. His father’s father earned millions of dollars, so this is why John Sexton was born in the rich society. He arrived early that Tuesday morning. These kids would give him as much time he was going to share with them. He didn’t need to come prepared since it was just telling the story and nothing else.  
Before leaving, John walked over to his wife to give her a kiss, which is part of their daily routine.

“I wish you luck, John.”

“I don’t need any luck. It’s just a story, that’s all.”

“I know. Let me know how it turns out.”

“I plan to, honey. You going to miss me?”

“Of course. I will be counting the minutes until you return home.”

“You don’t need to count the minutes. I have no idea when I will return.”

“True, but I’m doing anyway. Are you sure you don’t need to come prepared?”

“I just said earlier no.”

“Just double – checking.”

“I know. You do this all of the time.”

She didn’t say anything after that. John walked out to the limo that was parked in the driveway. Once John stepped into the vehicle, his driver slammed the door and opened the driver’s seat.

“Where do you want me to drive you, Mr. Sexton?”

“You’ve been with my family for several years now, and I’d appreciate it if you would start calling me John.”

“All right, sir.”

Even though the driver was just being polite, John preferred it everyone call him John. He told his driver to drop him off. The driver didn’t say anything after John told him where he needed to go.

Several minutes later, John and his driver pulled into the parking lot at the campus.

“I will be back soon, Mr. Sexton.”

“Please call me John.”

His driver has always said this all the time he and his wife needed places to visit, and never stopped using the “Mr. and Mrs. Sexton,” even still does that today. Even though John and his wife are used to this, they still wanted to be called by their first names.

The driver got out of the limo to let John walk out of the limo. The ignition was still on, but he walked with John to the door of the campus. After that, John thanked him and finally walked through the doors. He didn’t bother to look back and made sure he made it back to the limo, and he and wife are very thankful to have him doing the transportation.

From what John remembered, he walked up to the first classroom on the second floor. He didn’t pay much attention to what the teacher’s name was who had asked him to come today. The classroom door was left open. Before entering, John peeked through the open door and see if this was the classroom he was to have his story with this group of college students. He was told how big the class was going to be.

He cleared his throat before stepping inside. He now walked in.

“Excuse. I’m John Sexton. Am I in the right room?”

He saw the teacher happened to be in his late thirties.

“I think you came to the wrong room, Mr. Sexton. This room is for sophomore English. What classroom are you looking for?”

“I was told this was the place to be. I’m here to give out a story to a group of college students. I hope I didn’t interrupt you or anything.”

“Well, Mr. Sexton, I happen to think you’re talking about business. Am I correct?”

“I guess so. Where is the first classroom for business?”

“I’ll show you. What room number are you looking for?” the young man asked.

John told him. Today he had a free period, so John didn’t interrupt anything at all. When both of them entered the room, he thanked the young man and then entered this classroom. John saw there were a few students, but he thought to himself that this group looked welcoming.

“Excuse me, did I come to the right place? My name is John Sexton.”

The teacher happened to be in her late thirties as well. He wasn’t so sure if this teacher was welcoming or not, but he was going to find out for himself.

“Yes,” she answered, looking at John.

“We’ve been expecting you here. Class, I’d like to introduce to you. This is John Sexton. He’s here to share something with us. You may begin, Mr. Sexton.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Once he walked to the teacher’s desk, the students began to clap their hands. At least that was welcoming, John told himself. He’d been one of those people who are welcoming like these young adults gave in this very room at this moment. When everyone finished their welcoming, the teacher spoke once more.

“Class, the reason Mr. Sexton is here with us today because he has something he’d like to share with us. From what I’ve been told, Mr. Sexton here is a millionaire. This is why he’s here to tell us about his being a success. You may start now, Mr. Sexton.”

“Thank you. My name is John Sexton. Instead of telling the story, you can ask me any question you want to share and I’ll do my best to answer.”

“Mr. Sexton is here to stay as long as you want him. He wouldn’t be here today if I didn’t ask him to come and let us listen to what he has to say.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

One of the young women raised her hand for the first question.

“What’s your name?” John asked the young woman.

“Debbie,” was the answer.

“What do you want me to answer, Debbie?” he asked.

“What made you decide to become a millionaire?”

“I was born to be raised into a rich society. I have no choice. My family in the past five generations always had millions of money. My wife wasn’t born in the upper class like I was, so this she’s used to this by now. She’s the very first person of her friends to marry a millionaire.”

“What would you have done if you weren’t born and raised in the upper class?” a young man asked.

“What’s your name?” John asked him.

“My name is Brandon,” he answered.

“Well, Brandon, I don’t think I know how to answer your question. Since I was born and raised in the rich society, I’m afraid I don’t have any answer, but thank you for asking.”

“Brandon, all Mr. Sexton knows is about what it’s like to be born in a family of millions. He can’t answer that.”

“Sorry, ma’am. I was just trying to think what it would be like if Mr. Sexton wasn’t rich.”

“Your teacher is right, Brandon,” John said.

“If you weren’t raised in upper class, what do you think you would be doing?” another young woman asked.

“Yes, ma’am? I’d like to know your name,” John told her.

“I am Brandi,” was the answer.

“Well, Brandi, if I wasn’t in the rich society, I might be a fire fighter. Since I’m not outside the of the rich society, we rich people do our best to stay clean.”

“Oh. Don’t you ever get dirty?” 

“Of course we do. Everybody gets dirty. When you’re rich like I am, other people such as maids and butlers take care of you. My wife and I have a limo, so you have a driver to take us places where we need to be.”

There were several more questions that were asked, and he was happy to answer the best he could. When John finished answering the last question, the teacher stood up from her desk and said, “Class, let’s give Mr. Sexton applause for his taking time to come out here and talk with us.”

Everyone clapped their best. Then John bowed, letting them know he felt welcome.

“We hope to have you back again, Mr. Sexton,” the teacher told him.

“I will do my best. Thank you for having me here today. My driver should be here by now. I need to go back home to my wife.”

Brandon raised his hand a second time.

“Yes, Brandon?”

“Can we come along so we can see the limo?”

“Not this time, Brandon,” the teacher told him.

“Drats. I’ve always wanted to see what a limo looks like in person,” Brand replied.

“Maybe some other time. My wife has been counting the minutes for me to return. She wants to hear about today.”

Once again everyone gave another round of applause. Now it was time to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

When John walked in the house, he found Olivia waiting for him on the couch. That’s when Olivia got up and walked to him.

“Hi, honey. How did your talk go at the college?” Olivia asked as they hugged and kissed.

“It was good. It was mostly questions and answers instead of my story I wanted to share,” John told her.

“I never thought of that one. I thought it was just a story.”

“I planned it as a story, but somehow it changed to questions and answers.”

“You grew up in the rich society and I didn’t, so you could answer those yourself.”

“Right, Olivia. At least I got that out of the way, I won’t have to share that anytime soon unless somebody wants me to.”

“I believe that. What do you want to do tonight?”

“I’m not sure, Olivia. Maybe visit the movie theater. Would you want to do that?”

“I’d love to, John. It doesn’t matter what film, does it?”

“Of course it doesn’t matter. After supper, Matthew can drive us to the movies.”

All Olivia did like that idea, but she didn’t bother to say a word. Once again she and John hugged and kissed a second time.

“Too bad you couldn’t come with me when we had those questions and answers with the college students,” he told Olivia.

“I wish I could’ve gone, but since it was just you without me, you were able to do it. It’s you better than me when it comes to a point such as this.”

“And you know more than your friends who still live in middle class,” John reminded her.

“That’s true for sure,” she agreed.

Since it was late spring in Las Vegas, it felt like summer to her than spring. After supper, which was six – thirty, both John and Olivia had dessert before heading out to the movie theater. Tonight’s dessert was chocolate cake with white frosting and some ice cream.

When both of them walked into the living room, they met Matthew by the couch.

“Going somewhere, Mr. and Mrs. Sexton?”

“Yes, Matthew. Would you mind driving us to the movies?”

“Of course, sir. When do you want to leave?”

“Olivia and I agreed earlier we could do this after supper was over,” he answered.

“Let me find the keys and I will be ready.”

Both he and Olivia decided to wait outside for Matthew.

It took about less than five minutes for Matthew to meet Olivia and John. Both husband wife were waiting by the limo when Matthew approached to let them both in. Then Matthew put the keys in and headed straight to the movie theater. John and Olivia mostly enjoyed PG – 13 movies best, so they selected a movie once it was their turn. The woman looked at both John and Olivia, but neither of them looked familiar to her. She’s never heard of the Sextons.

She handed them their tickets and told them where to find the movie. Both John and Olivia thanked her and went to find their way. Even the people who were going to watch this movie with them saw John and Olivia weren’t familiar to them let alone their names. Some people who lived in middle class know who the Sextons are and there were some who haven’t. It’s not very often the local newspaper writes about him and Olivia, so he isn’t surprised.

It was a little after nine – thirty when the limo showed up in front of the theater. Now some people were starting to figure it out why a limo parked in. Now people saw as John and Olivia walk in the limo that he really was John Sexton, so it did give some people an idea who he was.

“How was the movie, Mr. Sexton?” Matthew asked as he shut the door of the limo.

“It was good. We enjoyed it,” she answered.

“Which is a plus,” Matthew replied and the three of them were silent on the way home. Once Matthew turned the ignition off, he walked to John’s side and let them out. Both he and Olivia said thank you and were greeted by Nicholas. He and Olivia don’t stay up late, but since they both were tired after the movie, so all they did was go to bed. It took a while for them to finish getting ready to enter their bed.

“Glad to hear your questions and answers were good today. Wish I was there. Good – night.”

“I wished you were there also. Good – night to you too.”

Then the lights were out.


End file.
